WereCats
by Baby Buruma
Summary: A/U B/V G/CC G/V What would happen if Dr. Gero needed two Test Subjects for his new Experiment. If he wanted to see what different reactions they’d have. What would happen if He chose Bulma and Chichi… Makes you wonder what there reaction would be...
1. Prologue

Title: WereCats

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi

Disclaimer: What you think… LOL I don't own DBZ.

I know… What your thinking. Why in the world I'm I making new fic's when I have others to type. LOL. Don't worry I'll be getting more out of them too. Well anyway this is a idea that came to me a little bit ago. This is Horror, Romance, Angst… Action and Adventure. The Horror won't come in for a few chapter but don't worry it'll be there. Big time. Hehehehe. 

So have you guys ever wonder what would happen if Dr. Gero needed two Test Subjects for his new Experiment. If he wanted to see what different reactions they'd have. What would happen if He chose Bulma and Chichi… Makes you wonder what there reaction would be… Doesn't it.

~*~

The animals howl over took the underground cave. The old man glanced at one of the beast with annoyance. Another had die. Another miserable beast would cease to exist. 

"18. Clean this out now. 18!" The old man screamed.

"Coming Gero." A cold feminine voice whispered. A young women walked into the room blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. 

"You will show me more respect! Or do you want to be frozen like you dear brother?" 18 gave him a side way glace.

"I'm sorry… Forgive me please." She whispered.

"Good now clean that up." 18 looked towards the cage with a groan. She wanted to fight and kill. Not clean. She wasn't a maid. He twin had been frozen for misbehavior. A smirk fell onto her face. Old fool. She wouldn't be submitted to this much longer. Soon she and her brother would kill him. Quickly and painfully, and than maybe they would have there own fun.

Gero sat at his desk looking at his notes. He couldn't understand, what could be wrong. Every thing he tried it on died. _The cat… _He thought to himself. Who would of thought that adding different chemicals to there DNA would alter there blood in such a way. It had pretty much mutated it. The normal house cat had only survive for three days. So he had move to larger breeds. Each died within a week and his last test subject died within a mouth. The snow leopard and the cheetah survive longest up too six mouths before they too died.

"There has to be a cause to this. I'm a genius." He expressed his thoughts out loud. 18 gave him another glace. "I can figure this out." He flipped the paper glancing over his resent work. He needed something else to try his experiment out on. He couldn't help but wonder how would a human react to the Snow leopards blood… or the Cheetahs blood. There mutated blood.

"Dr. Gero, I've finished. What do you wish of me now." She asked in a calm clear voice.

"I want you to fetch me my blood samples of the Snow Leopard and the Cheetah and than I have a task for you and your annoying brother."

"Task? My brother." She said looking to him with a smirk.

"Go, and ask me no more question!" She frowned and swiftly turned around walking out of the room. "And don't drop the sample, or I'll have your head." He screamed to her departed figure. "Stupid Android." He placed his hand on his gray beard. Who could he use. He would need two. Two humans. He prefer to have females, since both of the Cats had been females there selves.

__

Goku… That annoying boy. Ruining his good intentions. To make matters worse he found out that he had grew up started a family… With in turn meant that he had a wife. He laughed. What perfect revenge. But he needed some one else. There was no one who he disliked… He would have to… He paused and gasped when he saw a peace of Newspaper laying on his desk he pulled it out, looking it over. He than saw two faces he recognized on the cover.

"Dr. Briefs and his foolish daughter." He frowned looking upwards. That would work. He had his second specimen. 

"Dr. Gero…" 18 walked into the room placing a large box onto the table. "I gotten what you've asked for." Gero nodded, to caught up in his own thoughts to really pay her any attention. 18 frowned and moved away. Later they would get rid of him… Later.

~*~

Haha! That was short! But it is only the Prologue! I don't know when the next part with be up but I'll try. *LOL* This is going to be a *dark* fic so don't kill me for it. 

Chibi Tenshi Senchi

P.S. Read my other fic's You WILL love them!!! 


	2. Chapter One: Troubles

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
Disclaimer: What you think… LOL I don't own DBZ.  
Paring: Some Goku and Chichi …:P  
Saga: *blink* Really, I have no idea…  
Summary: What more can I say… Oh yes… One girl gets a visit ^-~  
Important Note: Okay, This Androids/ Cell never really happened. Bulma and Chichi ages are different as well.  
  
Chichi: 61  
Bulma: 64  
  
There will be other different things that you'll see as well. BUT NOTE: NEITHER BRA NOR PAN HAVE BEEN BORN! Gohan and Goten's ages are only eight years apart. Both Bulma and Chichi had them later than normal.  
  
Goten: 16  
Trunks: 16 (Will be turning 17 in a matter of time)  
Gohan: 25 (Still lives at home but is going to college, has not met up with Videl… YET)  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
Chapter One: Troubles  
  
She placed the food on the stove, knowing that in a matter of minutes all three of them would be up and devouring the provisions. Hopefully, there would be enough for her to eat as well. Her black hair was actually down for once and fell down her shoulders, coinciding with her black eyes, which were as bright as they had ever been. In contrast, though, her skin showed the many signs of old age. She groaned for a moment, her hands ached. Maybe she used them too much?   
  
"HI MOM!" Gohan's voice broke through her deep thoughts. Chichi looked up quickly, as her eyes sparkled. It was always good to see her children, for they cheered her up.   
  
Returning the smile he was giving her she spoke. "Good morning Gohan. I see you beat every one this morning." Gohan grinned but as if someone held up a cue card Goten came flying down the stairs with a very large Goku behind him. They nearly tripped over each other before reaching their seats.  
  
"Good Morning Mom!"  
  
"HI CHICHI! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?" Goku screamed. She rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"No screaming at the table, and Gohan you known better!" Hissing at her older son, she frowned when she caught him swatting at his younger brother. Teasing as always.  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
Chichi slowly and carefully place one bowl at a time onto the table, glaring at each one of them when they were about grab it. It took about four minutes for her to place everything on the table. Once she was finished, she moved away and coughed.  
  
"You can eat now."  
  
Frowning Chichi turned around, after living with them for so long she still didn't want to see them eat. She could hear Goku make an attempt to compliment her on the food, but it came out as "Eow Greatte oood bevery."  
  
"Eat with your mouth closed. For Kami's sake, I've been telling you that for YEARS." He quickly swallowed it down.  
  
"I said, this food is great."  
  
"I know what you said."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Goku blinked, but went back to his food. Like usual, everyone pretty much finished within seconds. Well, aside from Chichi who stood there with a highly amused look on her face. She was still shocked at how much those men could eat. It didn't take them long to finish the food and to ask for seconds.  
  
"So what are you three planning on doing today?"   
  
"Oh! I'm going to train with Gohan, Dad and Mr. Piccolo, and tomorrow I'm going to go over and hang out with Trunks." Chichi shot him a warning glare.  
  
"What about your studies? I have been letting you slack off on that for a while," she began. "I don't want you turning into a… err…you know what I mean."   
  
"Ah, well, I'll study tomorrow," began Goten.  
  
"I thought you were going over to Trunks' tomorrow?"  
  
"… Me and Trunks are going to study together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, and Trunks is going to have his birthday party next month." Gohan and Goku looked up for a moment in surprise.  
  
"I thought Trunks' birthday was at the end of this month?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"It is! But Bulma-san has a meeting on that day, and the day after, and then she said something about taking a break for a day after that."  
  
"Wow! And I thought I had a busy schedule." Shocked that Bulma would be doing that much, Chichi exclaimed her surprise. Well, then again, she shouldn't have been that surprised. After Bulma's father and mother passed away, she had been loaded with the whole company and its challenges. Chichi had even asked Bulma if she wanted to go out, but Bulma refused politely each time, stating that she had project after project to finish. Hopefully, she could handle it all.  
  
"What about you Chi," Goku began, "you're not going to stay at home ALL day again and clean are you?"  
  
"Nope! Not today. I'm going out. I'm old you know. I have to get out more before I die." Everyone blinked in astonishment.  
  
"Chichi you're not old," was Goku's first word. Chichi shot him a glare.  
  
"Yes I AM Goku," she growled under her breath. Her mood suddenly shifted along with her eyes. "Look at me." Goku blinked, gazing at his wife from head to toe. Gohan and Goten did the same thing, yet not seeing anything wrong.  
  
"Err… Chichi? There's nothing wrong. You look pretty, like you always have." Goku's reassuring grin lit the room, and brightened the mood.  
  
"Yeah mom, you look like you always have," Gohan and Goten both added.  
  
Chichi sat there, mouth ajar and eyes twitching. Could they not see the wrinkling on her face… on her entire body? Her hands, her legs, anything? Not only that, but she was gray! Gray! Completely gray. She conceded that there were numerous black strings here and there, but the bottom line was that she was old.  
  
"Thank you." She forced a smile. "I'm going to fix my own food now, then get ready. You guys should go and wash up as well."  
  
"OKAY!" They all screamed in union, darting from the table, although Goku was kind enough to stop and plant a butterfly kiss on her cheek. She couldn't help but give a real smile after that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Briefs, I don't understand how you plan to do this…---" Omonti Gastou began. Bulma glanced up at him for a brief second. How many times had she clarified to these people that they were in no danger of losing their jobs? Evidently, telling them did no good, as they continued to call useless meeting about it. They couldn't leave her alone. Maybe I should fire them all. She grinned at the thought, but decided that the morale loss would cause more problems at the Corporation.  
  
"I have told ALL of you MANY TIMES," she screamed. "I do not like to lose my temper, but ALL of you are making it worse for me. I will explain this to you again. And, slowly this time. I will not sign the agreement with Goble Star. I am NOT an idiot. Sure, I'm old, but I am not stupid."  
  
"But Ms. Briefs, that is not the only thing we are worrying about," began another man. She glared murderously at him, whose name was Sati. Bulma silently wondered why he'd be worried about anything. He was in no position to take a fall, no matter the direction of the company.   
  
"Well, Sir. Tell me," she hissed. "Tell me what you are worried about."  
  
"W-We are worried about the fact that no new item has been fashioned. We have not had any innovations, and we fear that Goble Star will over take Capsule Corporation. It is very possible at the rate we're going."  
  
Bulma's eyes twitched as her heart rate rose. Calm down girl, you don't want to have a heart attack do you? How could this be so difficult?   
  
Well, she understood the fact that with her parents gone that it would become harder, due to her new position as president and chairperson of the Board. Her father had pressured to assume the role of president. Deep down, she hadn't wanted to take on that responsibility, and hated him for making her. Later, she found herself pressuring Trunks as well, telling him how he needed to work hard so that he could eventually take over the business.   
  
After Bulma realized what she had been doing, she stopped. After she had relieved the pressure, Trunks had been so happy that he hugged her and ran to Goten's to inform him of the good news.  
  
"Hello? Ms. Briefs, we really need your attention. Are you okay?" Sati's voice broke through her deep thoughts. She growled low in her throat, as a scowl planted itself on her face.  
  
"I hear you. Sorry. Anyway, I have told you once, and I'll tell you again. I have a plan, and I'm not worried, therefore you shouldn't be."  
  
"But Miss Briefs… MISS BRIEFS," one member screamed as he discovered her rising from her seat and exiting the conference room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She needed a break. Desperately. Moments later, she heard a tap on the glass. Grinning, she got up from her seat and went to the window to find a lavender haired boy smiling at her from the outside. Reaching for the locks, she opened the window, and let her son in.  
  
"Hey mom!"   
  
"How's my almost grown boy?"  
  
"Great," he responded, giving her a hug.  
  
"Now… why are you here and WHY didn't you use the door? People will freak out if they see you flying," she lightly scolded.  
  
"Ha… I forgot. Err… but I'm here cause dad wants you home now." He coughed. "It's past dinner, and he's demanding his food. To be frank, it's driving me insane. You know how he gets, and it's buggin' me."  
  
She rolled her eyes in disgust. That man still couldn't do anything for himself. Stupid idiot. Bulma suddenly grinned. "Thanks for coming. I'm having a bad day anyhow. I'm wish I had accepted Chichi's deal yesterday and gone out."  
  
"Oh. Maybe she'll go out later. You do need a break though. You work too hard."  
  
"I agree. Say, maybe we'll be able to have your party on time instead of next month. It might not hurt if I find a way to take some days off."  
  
"Good idea. And how about I have you ride back home?"   
  
Bulma blinked and nodded. That would probably easier, so she wouldn't have to deal with those foolish people when she left. "Sure baby. Let me get my stuff." Trunks nodded watching his mother turn back to her desk. He paused for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Mom, on the way here I ran into this weird guy…"  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, really. It's just that I couldn't feel anything from him. It was… strange. I told Dad, but he err… told me I was a insane half breed." Bulma paused, and glanced at Trunks, her bag and purse hanging from her shoulders. "Tell me… what do you mean you couldn't feel anything?"   
  
"I mean his ki. He had no ki. I don't understand it. EVERYTHING has a ki! Except, he didn't." Confusion was written all over his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi glanced at the dress before her. It was bright red spaghetti straps with glitter. Too much glitter. Too red, also. Placing it back on its hanger, she searched the rack disinterestedly, not able to find anything that pleased her taste. Either it was too flashy, or too dull, or just too damned short!  
  
"AGH! I swear nothing suits me. I'm not that old!" The store's customers turned, staring at her as she spoke out loud to no one in particular. Narrowed her eyes, she wound up. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Immediately, they turned away. She frowned, and turned back around, looking over the clothing once more.  
  
"This suits you," a cold voice said from behind. She jumped, and spun around only to find a man dressed in black, his hair the same deep shade. His eyes glanced toward a blue spandex suit hanging on the racket. He picked it up, and handed it to her, while a smirk appeared on his face as she looked at the suit as if was fire in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong? I don't bite, and I don't believe it does either."  
  
"Err…" She took it, forcing a smile onto her face. Something wasn't right, her mind screamed. She couldn't feel anything from him, not even heat. "Thank you… but it's not really my type."   
  
His eyes narrowed for a brief second. "Really? I thought you'd look wonderful in it." Chichi took note that his tone never changed, not even to add inflections.  
  
"I- umm… thank you, but I've been out all day." Chichi coughed. "I really have to go. It's late. But it was nice talking to you. You're very kind." She backed away from him.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Seventeen watched in amusement as the older woman stalked off. She wasn't stupid, and it wasn't easy to find her. He had been to her home, but when he found that she wasn't there, it had taken him all day. He had been dwelling on going after the other one first, due to the fact that she was known by more people, and therefore easier to find.  
  
Gero would be surprised to find that there are people on this planet with high kis. Higher than he thought existed. He saw that boy watching him, probably taking note to the fact that he had no ki whatsoever.  
  
Suddenly, his smirk widened as he thought of his target. She thought she was going home… Huh. She'd never make it home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
YES! I got this out. YIPPEE! *grins* I really hope you like it, and thank you guys for the reviews. They made me so happy. I hope you like this as well! I will try and get the next chapter out soon!  
  
On the next episode of WereCats: Chichi is missing. Bulma is attacked and…I can't say any more or I'll ruin it. *grins* I'm insane! AAAAAHHHHHHHH *cough*  
  
P.S. READ DRAGON BALL (THE REAL SAGA) WILL BE VERY LONG WITH GIRLS KICKIN'   
BUTT AND ROMANCE THAT YOU WILL LOVE! JUST TRY IT OUT!!!!!  
  
Beta's PS: You like Drama? And Trunks and Vegeta? Go read "Cleaving of Emotion" by SkittleKicks. 


	3. Chapter 2: Awful Accidents

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^)  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? LOL, I don't own DBZ.  
  
Paring: Some Goku and Chichi... :P  
  
Saga: *blink* Really, I have no idea...  
  
Summary: Chichi disappears... Bulma... umm...hehe. Well, everything goes insane from this chapter on ^-~  
  
Important Note: The Androids/ Cell never happened. Bulma and Chichi's ages are different as well. (See last chapter's Authors Note) And Bulma has that ewwy hair style she had in GT while Chichi has that ewwy hair style she had in GT... EWWY  
  
Hello. *sniff* I had to type this all over. But... I did it for you guys. *cries* I want my disk! Where is that floppy DISK? *Cries louder* ........... Anyway....  
  
On to happier things. This will also be a Gohan and Videl ficcy too!!! Isn't that COOL? :)  
  
And on to sad things... I'm suffering from writers block.........  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Awful Accidents  
  
They sat there, all of them eating like a happy family would... or not.  
  
"VEGETA, WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING?" Bulma screeched, while glaring at her husband. How long had she been forced to put up with this? How long? Ever since he moved in with her years ago. He still couldn't stop insulting her.  
  
"Onna, this food tastes like shit. I have been eating the same junk for years and I'm sick of it!" he snarled.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, put the fork down and stop eating it. Besides, I'm surprised you even know what shit tastes like. Is that what you've been eating lately?" she questioned, as a smile came to her face.  
  
Trunks however, didn't hear anything that had taken place. He had been in his own world, thinking of his own problems. Even though his mother had told him that it was okay, he still couldn't shake off the feeling he had. There was no way in Kami's great green earth that a person could not have a ki. Everything had a ki. He had tried to wash the thought from his mind, but was unable.  
  
"Ahem... sweety?" Bulma's voice broke through his thoughts, and he smashed the pop can that had been in his hand. Luckily, it was empty; therefore there was no mess to clean up.  
  
"Yes mom?" he muttered, and sat the crushed can on the table. His mother examined the can for a brief second before returning her attention to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she questioned. She had been calling his name for the past five minutes as Vegeta suggested to punch the boy back to reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking," Trunks stuttered out.  
  
"Hufp... idiotic half breed," growled Vegeta. "That's what you get when you mate with a disgusting human female."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Bulma turned her attention to Vegeta and stood up, slamming her hands down on the table.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she bellowed.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. "I thought you heard me?"  
  
"Why I oughta... I oughta..." she seemed to trail off.  
  
"What? What are you going to do?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Well... let's put it like this," Bulma began as she made her way out of the kitchen, "don't expect to be getting any of this for a long time." She gestured at her body to emphasize the point. "And, might I add that you won't be in my bed for the next three weeks."  
  
There was silence as Vegeta blinked and Trunks held back a laugh. She gave a smirk before strutting off.  
  
"How dare she?" screamed Vegeta.  
  
The sounds of Trunks snickering caused Vegeta to glare at the boy. Trunks blinked and stared up at his father. He knew what would come next...  
  
"Brat... meet me in the gravity room in three minutes," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Uh... yes sir."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
She knew someone had been watching her for the past ten minutes. She had even done the only thing she thought would be smart, which was not to leave the store. Right now, she found herself leaning against a wall taking in several deep breaths. She was too old for this. Why didn't I stay at home?  
  
"Please tell me you weren't hiding from me," mumbled a sweet voice that seemed to send chills up the older women's spine. She turned slowly around, and her eyes came in contact with a pair of cool eyes.  
  
He suddenly smirked and gave her an innocent smile. "Hello again. I see you're still around. Tell me, why haven't you gone home?"  
  
"And... is that any of your business?" she hissed... or so she thought. Actually, her voice trickled out as a small whimper.  
  
He gave a startled look. "I'm sorry if I offend you," he smirked.  
  
Chichi frowned and moved further away from him. Her body was shaking, and her breath was coming out at a faster pace than she wanted.  
  
"What do you want? I'm not stupid. I know you've been following me since I met you."  
  
"Well then. Aren't you just a little genius? I guess you've been hanging around your little friend a lot." He grinned. "But if you really must know I want you. So... be a good little girl and come on." He paused. "I have someone else to fetch."  
  
Chichi frowned, and stood straight, glaring at the man before her. "I am very sorry, but I'm not up for grabs. Just leave me alone," Chichi stated.  
  
Seventeen's soft smile faded instantly. "Fine, then." He easily grabbed hold of her wrist, and she almost gasped from the coldness of his grip. He couldn't have been human with a temperature like that!  
  
"Let go or I'll scream!" she threatened.  
  
In reply he held her wrist harder and smirked. Chichi growled under her breath and did just what she had threatened to do. She screamed at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of the few people remaining in the store. They all stared in shock as she brought her fist up and landed a well-placed punch in the man's face. In shock, he let go of her wrist and she ran.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chichi didn't get too far, she had to stop. And it wasn't because of that man. No. Her wrist was in tremendous pain. She gently cradled it and was positive that it was broken. When she looked up, she found that people were staring... just… staring. It was obvious that she needed some help and they were just looking on. Some hadn't even witnessed what had happened, while others only heard a scream.  
  
"Excuse me... Miss?" spoke a young feminine voice. Chichi looked forward and her eyes fell upon a young girl, with black hair and two pony tails pulled to the front of her face. She gave a soft smile. "I saw what happened. I don't believe that man attacked you like that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I *really* would be grateful if you would call the police," she grumbled.  
  
"Oh! It's okay. I've already done that, and with me involved, they'll be here shortly. Besides, I'm pretty much the police. I'm not called Videl Satan for nothing."  
  
Their conversation was cut short. Both turned to see an angry-looking young man staring at them. Videl stepped in front of Chichi, who was a little shocked at her sudden movement.  
  
Seventeen, however, was angry... no, he was far from angry. Not at the fact that she had gotten away. Oh no. He could care less about that. But the fact that she had hit him; that she had caught him off guard. He should have seen that coming, but instead an old woman had hit him. He growled low in his throat and the people near him hurried away. Seventeen couldn't help but give the little bitch some credit though. She had hit him. How lucky she had been to do such a thing.  
  
"You might as well turn around!" Videl's voice rang through his hears. He turned and glared at her. "The police will be here any time now."  
  
Seventeen snickered and a little smirk appeared on his face. "Really? Tell me. What are you two going to do until then?"  
  
"Anything," stated Videl, "I'll fight you if I have to. It is obvious that you have no idea who I am." She crouched into an arrogant fighting stance as if she was ready to take on the entire world in one blur.  
  
He growled, and it was loud enough to reach everyone's ears. He knew who she was and he didn't care. He had a job, and he was about to complete it. And as of now, he didn't really care if Gero said no commotion. He was in the mood so he would create as much chaos as possible.  
  
Videl was baffled when Seventeen charged at her, but completely disappeared midway. Chichi was feeling the same way, but she could only shake her head as her mind raced. How did he do that? The only people that could do that were Goku, Vegeta, their children... and... She swallowed. The main point was that he shouldn't have been able to do such a thing.  
  
"You should leave," Chichi suddenly called out. She didn't want this child to be hurt trying to defend her. Videl didn't seem to hear her, and even if she did, she wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"What? I don't get it," Videl muttered. "How did he do that?" She didn't get a reply. A cold hand snapped around her neck and lifted her body off the ground. She stared down in shock and horror. How did this just happen? She hadn't seen a thing!  
  
Seventeen gave a sweet smile before brutally throwing her into another man who hadn't had the time to move. And, once they were down, neither moved. At that moment, the people who had been watching proceeded to run, for the strange man had easy defeated the daughter of Mr. Satan. He turned his attention back to Chichi who looked up at him.  
  
"H-How could you do something like that?" she hissed. Seventeen gave a chilling laugh, and Chichi came to the sickening realization that there was no way out of this. Goku... her kids should be home by now... unless they stayed out longer. Why couldn't they tell some thing was wrong? Maybe they can't feel my ki... maybe I'm so weak that they can't feel me.  
  
"You are really good for a laugh, but do make this easy on yourself." He paused and eyed her wrist before smiling. "I see you hurt yourself. Gero could have that fixed in a matter of minutes, no pain will take place." He made a few more steps towards her.  
  
Chichi frowned, and took another deep breath as an idea came to her. She gave a smirk and balled up one of her fist. With a small grunt, a bright aura of ki formed around her body. She knew she couldn't fight him, but maybe they would feel her.  
  
Her eyes widened when she discovered a smile on the man's face. In one quick movement, he disappeared and before she could get her bearings, she felt a tap at the back of her neck before she passed out.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
~*Seconds Before*~  
  
Goten spun around and kneed his father in the stomach, which was very shocking considering the fact that he hadn't been able to get on single punch in since the morning. He tilted his head to the side and frowned when he realized that both Gohan and his dad were staring into space. The knee in the stomach didn't faze him either.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what Piccolo would say about this. The Namek had left about two hours earlier, for some unknown reason.  
  
The young boy was about to speak when he gasped. Was that his mother's ki? Right after he "discovered" that, the ki reading had disappeared. It vanished!  
  
"Wha? Gohan! Dad!" he turned, staring at them. "Was that mom's ki? What happened? How did she get it up so high? Why did it disappear?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer as he turned to his father, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Goku, however, was confused. He felt Chichi's ki go up, go down, then vanish. He frowned, and the more he thought, the more the frown deepened. She hadn't used her ki in years! After powering up that much, she would most likely pass out, or even die... or... or...  
  
"DAD!" Goten's voice screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"I don't know," Goku said, downcast.  
  
"Was... that mom's ki?"  
  
Goku didn't answer. He just raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"WHAT? DAD!" Goten screamed, he was now feeling very annoyed and extremely confused. He turned to Gohan and glared at his brother. "What's going on?"  
  
"I have no idea. Come on. We should go where we last felt mom's ki." Goten nodded but didn't speak a word. So it was his mother ki. Just as he had thought. But what worried him the most was that it rose, then vanished. The only way it could do that is if she were killed...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Trunks quickly stopped the assaults on his father and dropped to the floor of the gravity room. A small frown formed on his face. Was that Chichi-sa's ki that just rose and then vanished?  
  
"Dad, stop!" Trunks screamed.  
  
Vegeta growled and glared at his son. "What is it boy?" he hissed, although he knew what it was. But he didn't have the time to worry over Kakkarot's stupid mate!  
  
"I thought I felt Chichi-sa's ki go up, then disappear. Didn't you feel that?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course I felt it! What do you take me for? A idiot?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. He should have known that Vegeta wouldn't really care about it, but he did.  
  
"Dad, I'll be right back. I have to go do something." Trunks didn't allow his father a chance to reply before he pushed the button to open the gravity room's door and ran out.  
  
Vegeta landed, his face contorted into an angry frown. He didn't understand that boy. He worried over something that didn't even concern him. Although, the Saiyan Prince did find it odd that Kakkarot's mate would raise her ki for no reason. There was no one around her. But he wasn't concerned! He could care less... but it was strange, that she would do some thing like that. A growl erupted from his throat. Maybe his son wasn't as insane as he believed.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She had been watching the TV when Trunks entered the room. He ran to her, calling her name, but she held up a hand. Trunks nodded and turned his attention to the TV.  
  
"... People are speaking of a man who appeared to be in his late teens attacking an older woman. Videl Satan supposedly took the man on, but was unable to hold her own, and is being treated as we speak. The man strangely disappeared right after the attack, along with the woman. We have no knowledge of their whereabouts, but the man was described to have soulless eyes and black hair. The woman also had the same hair color. If anyone has seen them, please contact the police as soon as possible..."  
  
Bulma turned to Trunks after the reporter finished her little speech. A frown was planted on her face.  
  
"Mom. I think some thing is wrong," he whispered lowly. Bulma nodded. "And not only because of this, but because of the fact that I felt Chichi-sa's ki rise. It reached a pretty decent level. I know it wasn't that high, but for her age... that would probably kill her and there had to be a reason for her to do that."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak but she fell silent when Trunks spoke once again. "And the man I ran into earlier, the description fit him perfectly."  
  
"I-I'm worried... we should go there and see what's going on."  
  
"Okay I'll go," Trunks began.  
  
"No. I said we. Meaning you and me! Chichi's my friend and if I would have gone with her, I probably would be in some trouble as well. I'm going with you, understand," she stated firmly.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but nod. After all, there was no use in fussing with his mother. He wouldn't get anywhere.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled.  
  
"Ahem..." Vegeta spoke from the doorway. They both turned, watching the man as he leaned against the frame of the door.  
  
"Well, look who's here," muttered Bulma. "I guess you're actually interested in something other than yourself."  
  
"Shut up, Onna," he growled. She raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "I was just coming to tell you two that you might want to stay put."  
  
"What? Why?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Kakkarot's on his way. It's sad that you didn't sense that."  
  
Trunks glared at his father for a brief moment before turning to his mother. Just as he was about to speak, he realized that she seemed to have her eyes locked on something outside. "Mom..." Trunks began. Vegeta even stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Did you see that?" Bulma whispered. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"See what, mom?"  
  
"That..." she whispered, walking towards the window. She only stared out, then suddenly drew back at what she saw. She didn't even hear her son ask what was wrong. The only thing she saw a pair of cool, sadistic eyes... and a smile. A cruel little smile and then... he vanished.  
  
--------------------------  
  
SORRY it took so long, I lost my floppy disk with this on it, and then I got writer's block. I wanted more to happen in this chapter but I ... don't know how to get it there... umm... writers block is EVIL.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, you all made me HAPPY.  
  
And sorry for taking so long!  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
M1A2Tanker: Thank you very much!  
  
AGalaxiaGoddess: Hehehe. Here's your chapter hope you like it.  
  
lilrunner85: Aww, thank you too.  
  
nofretete: Nice name! *hehe* Thanks.  
  
Lady NightShade: Sorry Night Shade. Sorry that it took so long! Forgive me! And I hope you liked this!  
  
serena: Oh, you're sweet! Thanks.  
  
Chrono: :)  
  
Li-chan: Thank you.  
  
V.J: OOO I love getting your reviews. Thanks!!! THANKS!  
  
Japhia: Hehe, thank you too. Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
pen dragon: Thank you!  
  
Da Great: Hehe ;)  
  
suisei no mitsukai: THANKS  
  
serena cherry: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
